The Wedding
by LyokoFan409
Summary: We start off at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Harry hasn't seen Ginny for two months but his love still burns hot for her, but the way he sees it they can never be together. This is the story of their struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Harry apparated right in front of the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He shook off the weird feeling of just having apparated. He was wearing his dress robes and held a small gift in his hand. As he walked into the house Harry's stomache felt queasy. It had been two months since he had broken it off with Ginny. The thought of just seeing her again made his stomach flip. What if she had found someone else and moved on?

A million thoughts were running through his mind as he stepped into the bustling kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was running around preparing food and so was Hermione. Ginny was no where in sight. Harry let out a big sigh and then felt horrible again. Where was she? Did something happen to her? Hermione came over and gave Harry a quick hug.

"Ginny's up stairs calming down Fleur and Ron's outside calming down Bill." Hermione said as if reading his thoughts

"Thanks Hermione." Harry answered then walked out the back door. He figured it was safer to go outside with Bill and Ron than to go near an upset Fleur and an exasperated Ginny.

"Harry!" Ron said "Where have you been?" he asked

"Shopping," Harry said holding up the gift "How's Bill doing?"

"Well he's freaking out actually," Ron replied "He thinks that Fleur's going to leave him at the alter." Ron rolled his eyes and took Harry over to Bill

Bill's face looked better than it had the last time Harry had seen him. It was still distorted but you could tell it was him.

"Hey Bill, good luck." Harry said and handed the groom his present

"I'm going to need it" Bill replied and then sighed "I just need to be alone for a moment." He said and stalked away. Ron watched him go and then turned to Harry

"So…" Ron said as if hinting to something

"So…what?" Harry asked confused

"Have you talked to my sister?" Ron asked "She's heart broken you know. She's been spending all her time in her room and the only one who can talk to her without getting a snappy retort is Hermione!"

"Ron! You know it would be way too dangerous for her to be connected to me in any way other than being your sister!" Harry answered

"You don't know how strong she is! I mean, right now she's with and distressed Fleur there's nothing scarier than that!"

"I'm not going to talk to her unless I have no choice." Harry said stubbornly

"Well you don't" Ron told him and went in the house. Harry stood there for awhile bewildered then Ron came out again with Hermione. They were holding hands and Harry smiled. He knew that was bound to happen one day.

"Harry," Hermione said "Ron and I have been talking…"

"I've noticed." Harry said pointedly looking at their hands

"That's not the point mate." Ron said blushing

"As I was saying, you have to talk to Ginny!" Hermione told him

"I just told Ron I'm not talking to her unless I have no choice" Harry said slightly angry that his friends were ganging up on him

"You don't Harry! She's heart broken! You want her to be happy don't you?" Hermione said

"Yes I want her to be happy! I want her to have all the happiness in the world, but I don't want her to die." Harry pointed out

"You know what, do what ever you want Harry!" Hermione said and walked away in frustration

"Hermione!" Ron said and ran after her

Harry's eyes were brimming with tears. They just didn't get it. They just didn't understand. Harry apparated up to Ron's bedroom and started to pace in frustration. Unbeknownst to him there was another person hiding out in Ron's room…


	2. The Encounter

Ginny kept quiet while she watched Harry pace. She just loved to be near him but it also broke her heart. She knew perfectly well why he had broken it off. It hurt all the same. She loved him too much to move on, although she knew she should. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched him. She tried not to make a sound, this was probably the only time she would get to be alone with him and she didn't want it to end.

After a few minutes of silently watching her love she spoke up timidly.

"H-H-Harry?" she stuttered her voice faltering slightly

"Ginny!" Harry's heart stopped and his stomach flipped "Hello" he said trying to stay calm. His heart was breaking watching her cry. It took all his inner strength not to reach out and pull her towards him.

"Hello" Ginny said in a near whisper. It seemed as if he was holding back tears. Every fiber of her being wanted to wipe those tears away and make him happy, but she sat their crying. "I'm s-s-sorry." She cried.

"Ginny," Harry gave in and he walked over to her and held her close "You have nothing to be sorry about. If either of us should be sorry it's me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I have to put you through this, I'm sorry I have to cut off our relationship, I'm so bloody hell sorry that I love you so much." Harry said

"I-I-I understand it's just so hard! I love you too much to let you go." Ginny sobbed into his chest "I miss you so much!"

"Oh Ginny" was all Harry could muster to say. Before either of them could say anything else Fleur barged into Ron's room and Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"There you are! You're supposed to be helping me." Then she noticed Harry "Oh 'ello 'Arry I did not know you were here." Fleur swooped down and kissed Harry on both cheeks

"Hello Fleur." Harry said quietly. "Ginny I better go your brother is having a mental breakdown." Ginny nodded and looked at her feet and Harry disapperated.

Harry appeared in the backyard to find many people there. Remus and Tonks were there holding hands and Ron and Hermione were talking to them. Today Tonks had long brown hair that was partially in braids and partially loose. The two couples stopped talking abruptly when they noticed Harry had come. Hermione glared at him and Ron gave him a scowl.

"Hello Harry," Remus said holding out his hand. Harry shook it and turned to Tonks.

"Hiya Harry." Tonks said and ruffled his already messy mop of hair.

"Hi Remus, Hi Tonks." Harry said smiling, he was so happy to see them.

"Harry we have to talk to you," Hermione said

"Well I suppose you do," Harry answered cutting her off "Excuse us." He said and walked away from Remus and Tonks.

"Where the bloody hell were you mate?" Ron asked

"In your bedroom, and you'll never believe who I got a chance to talk to." Harry replied. He was still slightly shaken from his encounter with Ginny but he told his friends all about it anyway.


	3. Ron and Hermione's Reaction

Chapter 3

"Man you've got it bad Harry." Ron said sympathetically

"Harry I think she should join us," Hermione suggested "You know fight Voldemort." At this Ron winced "Oh grow up!"

"No! I'm not putting her in danger!" Harry protested

"But you'll put us in danger!" Hermione pointed out

"I never…you volunteered!"

"I bet she'd volunteer too." Hermione pointed out

"Harry I agree with Hermione." Ron said

"Of course you do! You always agree with Hermione!" Harry raged

"Not always! I disagree with her loads of times!" Ron protested

"Yeah you're just like an old married couple." Harry said and stormed off to his seat.

"Wow he's really got it bad." Ron said shell shocked at Harry's rage. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I know. I better go talk to Ginny she's probably just upset as him.

"Yeah you probably should. I'll save you a seat." He said and she pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short but I have more in the next chapter 


	4. Hermione's Talk With Ginny

**Hermione and Ginny**

Hermione climbed the stairs up to Ginny's room where Fleur was getting ready. She knocked on the door and it opened. Ginny was in the door way she looked slightly crestfallen when she found out it was Hermione.

"Oh, hi Hermione." She said and went to lead Hermione into the room

"Ginny can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione asked and Ginny looked slightly eager.

"Anything to get away from Fleur hold on." She went back into the room "Hey Fleur my mom wants me I have to go I'll see you walking down the aisle"

"Well if you must." Fleur said in that kind of haughty way that makes people feel bad. Ginny shrugged and left.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked thankful to just be away from Fleur but still a little irritated after what had happened with Harry.

"Well I want to talk to you about…" Hermione paused and took a deep breath "Harry."

"There's nothing to say." Ginny said flatly

"On the contrary there is a lot to say." Hermione stated matter-of-factly "I think that if you volunteered to fight with us Harry might let you."

"I'll think about it." Ginny said her mind racing around this thought.

"You do that." Hermione said their little discussion now over

"I've got to get ready I'm a brides-maid" Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off to get dressed. Hermione went back to Ron and found him talking with Harry


End file.
